


Down the Rabbit Hole and Straight to Wonderland

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Canon Divergence - Iron Man Vol. 3 (1998), Dubious Consent, Getting Together, Innuendo, Iron Man Vol. 3 (1998), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, One-Sided And Unrequited Tiberius Stone/Tony Stark, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (??), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, Tony in a Blue Dress, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Tony is caught in Ty Stone's dream vision – and it's full of innuendo and... Steves.Or the story where Ty sends Tony down the rabbit hole of too much innuendo and objectification and he ends up with a lot of hot Steve's who inappropriate proposition him to make him stay. ♥





	Down the Rabbit Hole and Straight to Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the “Alice in Wonderland” square on my cap-ironman Stony Fairy tale Bingo. Also a fill for my Stony bingo card, "Virtual Reality". [First published here](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/601810.html).
> 
> This is dedicated to my Twitter muses, who know who they are. ;D
> 
> This ties in and goes canon divergent from the Iron Man Vol. 3 arc "Remote Control" (issues #39/#40) - if you want to know what Tony looks like as Alice see in the end notes. ;)

He fell forward in his armor, and realized that something was wrong before he hit the ground. The armor just froze, HUD going dark and suddenly he was ungracefully stumbling.

Ty. Of course. Damn him.

Of course, he was interfering. In here Tiberius Stone the one in control.

They were in an office room – the kind of office room both of them knew well in real life. He could even look out beyond the desk and see a city there that wasn't quite Seattle or New York, but Tony knew there really was no city. Ty had trapped them together in his virtual reality.

“You didn’t think you’d get to beat me as Iron Man inside of my own dream vision, Tony? You don’t have that kind of power in here. You have no power at all. Inside of it or out. Your life's in shambles. Oops. Give up. Only I can play with reality here.”

But for a moment Tony had _possessed_ exactly that kind of power. He'd imagined the armor and it had been there, powerful as ever.

“You know I'm Iron Man now,” he stated, mulling it over in his head, all the while trying to make the armor move and get back to his feet. He was on his knees in front of Ty and knew it must be thrilling his former friend to see Iron Man brought so low.

“I'm in your head, Tony. I can access your brilliant mind. Who knows? I might make myself the next Iron Man after I take all that precious knowledge out of your pretty head.”

Tony still couldn't move or fight back.

None of this made sense.

He'd learned too much about what Tiberus Stone wanted, about what had driven him for years - and it all came down to Ty wanting to take what Tony had. Why had Tony never seen it? How could he have believed they were close friends? He had always looked up to Ty. When he was younger Ty could have asked anything of him and he would have done it. Yet for Ty their friendly competition had been more than just rivalry, their friendship a means to an end, maybe.

“Wow, Tony,” Ty said and spread his arms out wide as if he were truly impressed. Giving Tony a sultry smile, he walked in a half circle around him. “I'm so flattered. You'd have done _anything_ for me?” He stopped in front of Iron Man and watched him finally come back to a standing position. “But see? This is even better. I'm going to get whatever I want from you now anyway. We're going to have so much fun.”

Even in this dream, the fear felt real. But Tony wasn't beaten yet. He gritted his teeth and tried to raise his arm, raise the repulsors.

But before he could, Ty grinned and snapped his fingers.

The armor fell away around him, and in a flurry, Tony looked down at himself. He was wearing a blue dress with a white apron, white socks, and black patent leather shoes. The dress was a perfect copy of a Disney's Alice in Wonderland cosplay. Around Tony the landscape had changed too. They were no longer in the familiar office setting, but on a lush green lawn, colorful trees and mushrooms springing up here and there. Ty's voice was no longer coming from himself. There was an also very Disney-like Cheshire Cat with Ty's bright grin sitting in a tree, saying: “In fact, Tony, I can keep you here as long as I want. Let's make it worth my while to keep you alive, okay?”

“Funny, Ty! What do you even want?”

“I want all you have,” the Cheshire Cat answered with Ty's voice. In a very cat-like manner it than licked its lips. “I want all you _are_. It’s a bit sad that the dream vision will likely fry your brain when I take everything you have right now in that oh so smart head of yours by force. Shame really. It would be nice to keep you in here forever, Tony. Let you dance to my tune. I could come to visit you, too.” He laughed. It was a high, cold cackle that pierced the tranquility of the deceptive landscape around them like a knife. Before this, when he’d admitted to the terrible things he had done in the name of this rivalry, Ty had sounded unhinged. His laughter sounded psychotic and also cat-like.

For a moment he expected the Ty-cat to vanish one part after another.

Tony took a step back, looked down at his legs in the white fabric of the sock and his feet with the girly shoes and tried to call back the armor. Right now he needed Iron Man.

“Maybe I can keep you like a sweet pet?” the cat asked and sounded like Ty when he was at his most vindictive. “You wouldn’t have much of a life to go back to anyway and in here I can give you whatever you want and you’ll never know I’ve taken everything from you. But, yeah, right. Where would be the fun in that?”

Ty was talking about destroying him as if he was reciting a love poem. 

There was no way Tony would let him win so easily.

“I don't know why you hate me so much. I...” _Loved you._ The words were on his lips, but he stopped himself from actually speaking them. “You were my friend. Why?”

“You were always so good,” Ty said simply. And there was no longer a Cheshire Cat sitting in the tree, but once again Tiberus Stone stood before him - the man as he was in life with the perfectly calculated smile and clad in a perfectly fitted white suit. “And you always made sure to be better than me. Now Iron Man - that's something. Never saw that one coming. Can’t have it, Tony, simply can’t have it.”

“I nearly died,” Tony spat. “I got here by nearly dying time and time again...”

To cut him off Ty stepped right into his space the way he used to do all the time at college. He leaned over him as if there was a major height difference that didn't exist and brought their faces close together. Although there had never been a tree behind Tony, now suddenly there was - and Tony's back hit against the trunk hard when he tried to shift away. Suddenly he was trapped by the tree and Ty's arms.

“You can stop trying to concentrate, Tony. You do have more willpower than I thought. I'll give you that. But down here, it would take a lot of willpower to take control.”

_Down here._

Had Ty pushed him deeper into the mindscape?

Ty grinned. His mouth inches away from Tony's. His breath tickled against Tony's cheek.

They were too close. Tony tried to push him away, but Ty didn't budge, let him feel exactly how much power he had here – in everything. “I could kiss you now, Tony. Like that one time in college when you thought I was fooling around.”

Anger flared up for the first time since Ty had taken the armor from him and this time Tony pushed at him with his hands and his mind at the same time. Laughing hard, Ty actually stepped back and let him go. “I'm sorry. You look very cute in that dress. It's just very tempting. Let's see to it that you're entertained down here,” Ty said and snapped his fingers again. Another Tiberius, this one dressed like a generic version of Alice in Wonderland's Mad Hatter stepped right into existence beside him and laughed that unhinged cackling laugh with his creator.

“I'll go rip your world apart and watch the movie of your adventures in Wonderland later,” Ty said and saluted him. “Don't find your way out! And enjoy the adult version of this story. I'm sure you'll like it – I know I will.”

“Ty!” Tony shouted, but the man vanished right in front of his eyes and left only the laughing version of himself behind – right beside Tony, who was still dressed like Alice in fucking Wonderland.

“You're in too deep, little Alice. Let me help you,” the Mad Hatter said, far too reasonably for a mad person from Wonderland. Tony braced himself for whatever this image of Ty had in store for him, but he still didn't expect a hand to land on his hip in a mockery of a caress. The smile on the virtual reality provided Ty's face turned sultry as he tried to pull Tony in.

Okay?

So Ty thought it was funny to trap him in _that_ kind of adult version of the nonsensical tale? Tony had expected more slasher movie, but...

Alright.

He could deal.

Fuming, he turned all his willpower on the “man” touching him and reminded himself that all of this looked and felt real but _wasn't_. None of this was his choice. He hadn't donned a blue dress this morning and decided to go to a convention. No, the last time he'd gone to a theme party had been with Ru – and Tony had been dressed in a much better costume. The thoughts of Ru and Captain America mingled in his mind. Ty had made sure that Ru was with _him_ now – another thing he’d taken from Tony. In light of that Ty putting his face on a character that was smiling at Tony like he was a delectable morsel to be consumed in the next few minutes wasn't just uncomfortable and crude – it was another insult.

And it made him fucking angry.

“Sorry,” Tony said through clenched teeth and didn't mean it at all. He pushed with both hands and all his might until the Mad Hatter stumbled back. “You're not that interesting. And you just reminded me that the last time I dressed up in blue, I chose the costume of a much better person.”

 _Cap_ , he thought. _Think of Cap. Thinking of him helped you through your compromised armor trapping you on an island, keeping you very violently safe. He can help you through this, too. You know all about fighting back._

The Hatter looked stricken and he froze like a moving doll that had lost all power, his too big top hat hiding his features.

“Okay,” Tony muttered, still angry, but satisfied that at least something had worked. “I'm sure you're watching, Ty. I want you to know that I'm going to get out of here now.”

At that the Hatter cackled loudly and started moving again, slow and like his joints were out of control. “You won't want to. You belong here now. We'll make you want to stay.”

“That's creepy as hell, Tiberius. Get a grip on your dream vision representations. You can't be that desperate? God, you're recording every minute of this, aren't you?”

Of course he was. Why was Tony even asking? He knew men like Tiberius Stone.

Apparently, despite all that Ty Stone owned, it wasn't enough. Ty was like a desperate little boy who'd become a dangerously unhinged man. And Tony had to stop him by finding his fucking way out of this to save himself and what little was salvageable of his reputation by now.

He started running. Suddenly he wished himself back in that scenario with the bullets flying around his ears from when Ty had first thrown him into the dream vision, because at least he'd been able to fight back then. It said a lot that he'd been more comfortable when Ty had been straightforwardly trying to kill him than he was with this. James Bond action movies were more Tony's genre of entertainment than this sort of B-rated soft porn fantasy movie a younger Ty had had a thing for.

Figured.

Ty was making Tony live Ty's dream.

The recent betrayal fueled his anger and will. Tony left the lawn, reached a forest and sprinted right into the underbrush. The shoes were uncomfortable, but what the hell. This was a dream. He could make himself run a marathon if that’s what it took to get out of here. Gritting his teeth, he made his way through the trees at random, trusting his knowledge that this was all just virtual reality to guide him. If Ty was really keeping him occupied then there was no use in choosing a direction. There were no trees. It didn't really matter where you were going. Even if the landscape changed, you could never be sure that you weren't being led around in circles.

He focused.

_I need help. I need a way out. I need to contact the Avengers or someone to..._

How much willpower would it take to get himself some backup?

Who was he kidding?

There was nobody coming for him. He had to find his own way to survive this and get out. But after surviving the violent love declaration of his Ultron touched armor – how hard could this be?

_Think of Cap. What would he do?_

In the distance he could hear Ty's cackling laughter and nearly hissed. No stopping now. If Ty thought he would willingly star in his creepy fantasies he was sorely mistaken.

Tony bolted. His pretty blue dress swung merrily around his legs with every movement and he could only imagine what he looked like. Angry and not caring for where he was going, he rounded a corner - and ran face first into something hard.

His head reeled from the impact.

Stumbling two steps back and, nearly falling on his ass, he found himself caught mid-fall by a strong arm. In an instant, he went from tumbling to being bent over like the female part in a tango. He tried to get his bearings, peering up in surprise at the person who caught him. When he looked forward his gaze came face to face with a white star on a man's chest. The man who was steadying him wore a blue uniform and a trench coat over it that looked terribly familiar.

A burst of relief filled him: “Cap! Steve! I knew someone would...”

“Steve? I do not know of anyone of that name,” the man said and Tony realized he wore a mask and old-fashioned goggles over it. But the face – or what he could see of it – and the voice were unmistakably Steve's.

The man laced their fingers, making their awkward position even more like a figure in a dance.

What the hell?

What was this now?

_This isn't Steve! I'm going to kill you, Ty, I swear._

“I am the king's messenger and I'm in a hurry. But there is always time to help a pretty thing like you.”

“O~okay,” Tony said and tried to push himself into a position where both his feet where firmly on the (non-existent) ground. He wriggled in the person’s grasp and the Steve-faced messenger moved his hands to hold him more securely; one open palm slid right across Tony's backside squeezing appreciatively and very inappropriately.

Tony's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets in surprised disbelief.

“What the...?”

This was still going to be an adult take on the story, then? 

“I am sorry, Tony,” Steve's voice said from Steve's face with a very un-Steve-like leer and speaking in a way that was nothing like Captain America. The messenger knew his name too, but then everything here probably did, because Ty did.

“You're not,” Tony pointed out with a marked frown, grateful to finally find himself on his own two feet again.

But the king's messenger had yet to let go of his hand.

“Thank you,” he said miffed that Ty was apparently poking around his memories, bringing up faces from his life to distract him. He tried to pull his hand away.

“We need to go,” the messenger announced, not loosening his grip. And without more of a warning, Tony found himself pulled along.

That couldn't be good.

Ty wanted him to slip deeper into the fantasy and this person who looked like Steve, but clearly wasn’t was pulling him along to who knows where? He had to resist. He couldn't go with any person from this wacky dream.

In vain he stemmed himself against the not-Steve's strength and found himself stumbling along anyway.

“We need to hurry,” the messenger muttered. “The king will want to see you for himself and I...”

“I have no intention of seeing any kings...” Tony muttered. He was beginning to feel he desperate exasperation he'd always associated with little Alice who'd found herself in a crazy place where nothing made sense.

“He'll want to see you. And I'd rather...”

They were running whether Tony wanted to or not. The messenger's iron grip gave him no choice. He made a last attempt to get free and nearly fell backwards when his hand slipped out of the tight grip.

“Bye bye,” he muttered and set off in the opposite direction, running as fast as he could again.

But he heard the messenger running after him in pursuit and there was another sound that was getting louder. Not sure where he was going Tony stumbled form the trees and nearly fell down a slope onto a dusty street. 

He crashed right into a company of horsemen and before he could fall and break his neck or be trampled the rider in front of the procession grabbed his arm and pulled him up much too easily, pulling Tony’s feet once again off the ground, letting him dangle helplessly in the air until he was swung into the lap of the rider.

Blinking, he once again found himself staring up into the face of Steve Rogers, grinning down at him with unmistakable amusement.

“Steve?”

“Insolence. The kind king is to be addressed as Your Majesty,” a rough voice informed him from the side where one of the riders had pulled his horse closer and Tony noticed with some worry that he was faceless.

“Steve” was dressed all in red, but a silvery heart embroidery stood out in the center of the tunic's chest in mockery of the Captain America uniform. A heavy burgundy cloak was hanging from his shoulders. A thin wiry crown was wrapped around his head.

“Never mind him. I do not mind being address by so charming a companion, Tony. We have wanted to meet one such as you.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony said from where he was left staring up at the red king. He was beginning to connect the dots here.

Rabbit. Queen of Hearts.

Very funny.

“Messenger,” the king called out and Tony caught a glimpse of the other not-Steve standing at the edge of the woods, his face filled with unhappy anger. “You wanted to keep him from us. Be gone now.”

A strong arm settled around Tony's hips holding him securely in the saddle.

It was comfortable and with Steve's gentle smile some of Tony's fears were put to rest. At least nobody was crying for his head?

But again a character conjured up by the dream vision directed Tony's journey and that couldn't be good.

“I'm sorry,... your majesty, where are we going?”

“Home,” Steve said softly and there was that gentle smile again. “We're bringing you home.”

Transfixed by that gentle expression on Steve's always regal face Tony let himself be carried away.

What else could this Steve be but a savior conjured up by his own mind?

He regretted his docile trust as soon as he got a glimpse of “home”. A red castle grew from the woods, flying banners with hearts and silvery stars.

Tony sighed, feeling defeated. He was never getting out of here at this rate.

“Tony,” the king said, “welcome to your home.”

That didn't bode well at all.

“Your Highness... I am flattered...”

Next thing he knew, the king had swung himself off his horse and pulled Tony down after him, not to let him down, but to swing him into his arms to carry him into the castle like a happy a bride.

Embarrassed that even in this predicament he couldn't help but think that they must be making quite the picture, Tony blushed and out of reflex let his arms slip around Steve’s neck to hold himself more securely.

He expected to be let down as soon as they entered the castle, but Steve kept carrying him through the halls and hallways, giving no indication of where they were going. With some dread Tony finally requested: “Let me down, please, S… your majesty.”

“Not yet, my dearest.”

“Yes, _now_ , please.”

And in a very dream vision induced blur suddenly Steve took a step and the very next moment they were in a room and no longer running through the hallways. Steve's grip on him hadn't weakened, although Tony had tried to get out of the king's arms.

“Let me down!”

Now he got his wish.

Without warning the king let go and Tony found himself falling back first unto a bed – and the king “fell” right after him, laughing. Once again someone had him trapped, arms to the left and right of his head. This time on a bed.

“We’re sorry, my love,” the projection said with the voice of Steve Rogers that sent a shiver down his spine, “I promise you'll want for nothing, but we simply couldn't wait.”

“I'm flattered,” - and Tony’s cheeks were hot and probably a bright red, giving away how true it was too - “you have no idea how flattered... I'm...”

Steve's face hovered above him, eyes half-lidded, bedroom eyes if ever there were some and - damn it, who was he even kidding? He _wanted this so badly_. 

But it wasn't real. None of this was real.

“I'm so sorry,” he echoed the king's words. “But I have to get home. My home. The real world out there. To the real Steve.”

The gentle gaze narrowed and the royal jaw set. The real Steve got that expression when he was bracing for a fight.

Gently, Tony pushed both hands against the man's chest to make him back off, so he could get up.

In a flash his wrists were gripped in one strong hand, his arms pulled above his head and pushed into the cushions. He couldn't do much more than blink up at Steve again – not Steve, the _king_. There was something thunderous in his expression and he pushed Tony down hard, whispering: “This is your home now. You won't ever leave us.”

 _Oh god,_ he thought.

Because the king had one free hand and _that_ was wandering up his inner thigh. And then Steve's mouth was on his kissing him thoroughly.

“You want it too,” he whispered. “You want to stay here with us - with _me_.”

 _Yes!_

Something about the royal speech slipping into something that also sounded much more like the real Steve set his whole body on fire. It was begging him to give in and just let this happen… How often had he thought of something like this – alone in the shower, in his bed, his own hand on his cock pumping in time with the fantasy of Steve wanting him, taking charge, holding him down with super soldier strength? It was so sexy to imagine Steve wanting him like that, wanting him enough to _take_ him.

And now it was happening.

But, goddammit it wasn't.

He was single. This wasn't going to be a betrayal, but... It wasn't really.

It wasn't Steve and...

A finger pushed aside the fabric of the panties he was apparently wearing under the dress, stroking teasingly at his opening. He groaned. shocked, turned on, unsteady, scared.

God.

“I'll have you. And then you'll see...” the king muttered, sounding more and more like the real Steve. “Tony, Tony, Tony. Don't deny yourself please, don’t deny _me_.”

The desperate need in the king's voice set him on edge, made him hard, made him _yearn_ for this and he didn't even mind that his wrists were held down so hard it would leave bruises. No, he would take all the bruises if it meant that _Steve_...

“Stop,” he begged, realizing that he couldn't use Steve like this not even if he _wasn't_ Steve. “Stop!”

Everything stopped as if Tony had given the order.

The king froze with Tony's legs - still in the white overknee socks, feet in the feminine black shoes - wrapped around his hips and stared down at him as if someone had switched him off. Even now Tony was close to begging him to move again.

Realizing that he'd nearly forgotten about getting out of here, he flushed and tried to pull his skirt down to cover himself, but hands were still shackled by the kings iron grip.

“Enough!” another voice bellowed.

Not his.

Not Steve's.

Looking to the side, Tony found Ty standing there by the bed. “Who the hell is this guy? What’s he doing here? They were all supposed to have my face! What did you do, Tony? What did you do?”

Ty’s angry face, the position he was caught in… It was all surreal and unbelievable. Tony laughed. On edge and fucking turned on, the wrong Steve still holding him down in his frozen state, it seemed like the only thing to do. “What the hell does it look like? I was getting comfortable.”

And Ty let out a scream of rage - and with that, as suddenly as before Tony was falling again; no bed, no king, no castle, nothing was holding him. He was falling, then sailing then gliding through what could have been the rabbit hole of his own story.

He landed for once on his own two feet in a clearing, flowers in blue and white and red were blooming around him. Some were glimmery gold even. There were mushrooms around, bigger than houses, thicker than the trees.

Slowly, he realized all hope was fading. 

Ty was pushing him down deeper with every minute. But something... _Something_ had slipped beyond Ty’s control.

Steve hadn’t supposed to be there.

And yet he very much had been there. Not the real Steve - but Steve’ memory in Tony’s mind or something. Something had cracked Ty’s template for his virtual characters.

“I was hoping you would save me,” he whispered and remembered how his first thought had been of the Avengers and Steve coming for him. “I pushed you into his world. I’m sorry.”

He laughed, and laughed and laughed so hard until he doubled over, let himself fall into the grass to laugh some more. He laughed until his belly ached.

A shadow fell over him.

A face blocked out the sun.

“Hi there,” an all too familiar voice said and Tony laughed more, laughed until tears streamed down his face.

He was fucked.

Well, no, he missed that chance, right?

He tried to calm down and meet the new projection of his mind with a friendly expression. “Hello,” he said.

Another Steve leaned over him, wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt.

“What are you doing out here alone?”

“Laughing,” Tony said. “5 minutes ago I was a princess in a blue dress in a red castle. Now I'm here.”

“Happens,” the Steve said with a nod and helped him to his feet.

When Tony stood and could see the edge of the clearing he stopped in his tracks. “Oh god,” he said and chuckled. Yet another Steve stood there, leaning against a tree, arms folded in front of his chest, waiting.

He wore a bright red shirt, but that was the only thing distinguishing him from the Steve right beside him.

“Oh no, let me guess. Tweedledee and Tweedledum?”

“Never heard of them. I'm Steve,” the Steve said, “and that is my brother Steve.”

“Ah,” Tony said, tears of laughter stinging at his eyes. He had a hard time stopping another outburst. “Steve and Steve. Of course, that makes perfect sense, yes.”

Together with Blue Shirt he walked towards Red Shirt. He still had no plan of how to get out of here, but obviously, the Steves were a distraction, but as he knew now they were also some rouge element Tony had introduced into Ty's world.

He was formulating questions in his mind hoping to get a good answer from one of the Steves. But how did you make sense of Wonderland? Hadn't that been the problem from the beginning?

“He's cute,” Red Shirt said. “I'm sure Steve will like him.”

“I think he already does,” Tony said and indicated the blue-shirted brother.

They made him sit on a checkered blanket where apparently they had been resting.

“Do you want something to drink?” One of the twins pulled a bottle from a basket. It looked like champagne and even here in the dream vision his mind recoiled. The marking on the bottle read: “Drink me.”

“Will I grow or shrink if I drink that?”

“Neither,” red-shirt Steve said and smiled. They handed him some cake and Tony set it aside in case it _had_ and Wonderland properties he didn’t know about and watched the two of them eat in silence.

“Aren't you hungry?”

“Or thirsty?”

Blue Shirt reached for his hand, pulled his fingers up to his lips and kissed Tony's knuckles. 

Staring, caught in the intimacy of the motion and again unable to look beyond the fact that this non-Steve was _Steve_ in a very remote but visual way, Tony nearly gasped. “Again?” he asked, aware that Red Shirt was moving closer to his side.

“You’re _really_ cute. You fell into our grass, so you must be ours.”

“Finders, keepers,” intoned Blue Shirt and sucked on one of Tony's fingers, making his panties feel too tight and all thoughts fly out of his head. Again.

He was so weak. He hated himself for it.

“And we keep,” said Red Shirt and peppered kisses along his throat. “We are very good at keeping.”

“I... uh... am so sorry.” It had become the mantra of this trippiest of dream vision trips. But, no, if he was selfish and let this happen now, then he would never get out of here... He needed to concentrate, use his will to make them stop.

“We keep,” both brothers repeated and pulled him down between them. They too had Steve's strength. 

Tony blinked up at the two identical faces with the lustful eyes and the gentle smiles.

“No really, guys. I'm so sorry. You can't keep me. I need to go or I'll die. Finito.”

“No,” Red Shirt said and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into Tony's mouth and plundering it. How much they wanted him was written across their faces, but Tony thought he saw something that was more tender than just desire there too, and it made him shiver with anticipation. Part of him wanted to be kept, to be held and kissed and cherished.

But he couldn’t...

“We keep,” whispered Blue Shirt in his ear.

“And we share,” said a third voice.

The two brothers pulled back, leaving Tony panting from the kiss. 

“Steven, brother, don't be jealous. We found him. We would have shared.”

Tony, thoroughly kissed and turned on beyond measure, but also very set on getting out of this alive, stared up at a perfect Steve with a pristine white shirt that clung to his frame. He licked his lips. “Triplets? Really? How dirty is my own mind?”

Or was this all Ty?

He really couldn't tell anymore.

And then it happened: The mood shifted. The brothers argued. “I found him. I'll have him first,” said Blue Shirt. “It’s my right.”

“ _We_ found him,” said Red Shirt.

And Tony tried to extract himself, but White Shirt grabbed him by the arm and pulled him against his side. “I am the oldest. I’ll have him first.”

“You don't know that, you’re the eldest. You just keep insisting.”

“To get our stuff.”

All voices were Steve’s and Tony decided it wasn’t worth trying to keep track. He tried to use the confusion to pull away, but suddenly he was back in Blue Shirts lap, held tightly. “He likes me best.”

And there was that mouth again on his. All fight bled out of him.

“He likes all of us,” said one of the others. He couldn't see. Having his tongue sucked on was too distracting.

“He does,” Steve agreed. 

“Then let’s give him what he needs, what he wants.”

Tony wanted to protest.

But three mouths left trails of kisses along his throat, worked their ways in different directions, six hands set to work on his body, caressing, stroking, slipping beneath the flimsy fabric of the dress and stroking along his fabric covered legs. He was weak, so weak and so pleased and in need; this was just too good, too good, too good. He gasped and moaned helplessly when fingers tried to pull down the panties and a strong hand slipped inside the dress to pinch his nipples.

“Please,” he said and meant both, “stop,” and, “don't stop.”

“I need to get out of here,” he gasped. “Stop, I'm sorry, I want to stay, but I don't want to die.”

“Shh,” the oldest brother said. “We have you, Tony. We keep you. You’re safe. You’ll be happy.”

He was lost.

Hard and _lost_ and about to give up, let himself forever fall into the caring embrace of the Steves.

“Tony!”

Someone shouted his name and shook him from his haze. Thundering footsteps approached.

The Steves clawed at his dress as he was pulled up by one arm, ripped right out of the pile of bodies.

He felt dazed. Three Steve’s, all in a state of half-dress and obvious arousal, stared up at him, their gentle gazes turning dark, when they saw the person who had stolen Tony from their arms.

A person in a blue uniform. Red boots.

Tony stared.

“Tony!! Snap out of it.”

Steve.

Another Steve.

“How many Steves are there?” he asked, not sure he could take a step. He was still turned on and dazed..

“There's me,” the man in the perfect projection of the Captain America uniform told him sternly and with the darkest frown. “There is _me_ and as long as I remember that was it. We're getting you out of here _now_. Come on.”

Tony, remembering that his life depended on getting out, pointed. “That way.”

“He's ours,” White Shirt shouted.

“We keep,” the brothers agreed. “He stays with us.”

Apparently not all Steves were brothers of Steve, Steve and Steven.

He wanted to laugh, but he had started stumbling towards the wood again.

“He stays with me. Tony, Shellhead, get your head in the game. I need you to work with me here, okay?”

Tony was still too caught in the jumble of lust and anxiousness and this new Steve looked and talked like the real deal. He even had the fucking shield. He did the only sensible thing: He nodded and grabbed this Steve's hand. “Okay.”

“Okay,” the Steve said and nodded, smiling just like Captain America would.

They ran together as fast as they could and Tony saw the landscape change like the castle rooms had changed around them. He heard the Steves follow, heard them shout his name, imploring him to stay. He stumbled.

Part of him still wanted what they had offered.

But the Captain America who was pulling him along would have none of it, kept him on track.

Finally the shouts subsided. The landscape had changed completely. The three Steve’s were gone.

Only the one Captain America remained and he was still pulled along.

Hadn’t all Steve’s pulled him along to somewhere? Somewhere deeper in the dream?

“You're another projection,” Tony realized and stopped.

The Steve stopped with him immediately and let go of his hand to let him pull away.

“Tony, there is no time and...” His cheeks were flushed.

Oh.

Of course.

 _Another_ Steve.

“Come on, Tony. If we don't get you out of here fast, your brain will be fried. Stone did a real job on you. I know you trusted him, but the moment this smear campaign started I knew something was... Tony? Are you listening.”

He leaned up and sealed his lips over this Steve’s and kissed him, softly and without the lust he’d felt when the other Steves had tried to blow his mind with pleasure, but with all the passion he felt for his own very real Captain America - who wasn't here.

“Thank you,” he said calmly when he pulled away and the Steve stared at him, gaping. “You’re the most decent Steve around here in Wonderland. Thanks for reminding me what's important, even if you're not real. You’re a real Steve- or close enough.”

“But I am...”

“I think,” Tony said and walked forward with his head held high this time. The blue dress was a mess and he was really done with this farce of Ty’s design. This was a battle of the minds and with Captain America at his side – real or not – he felt like he could take on any enemy.

He concentrated.

A path cleared before them.

“That way,” he ordered, feeling confident about his own ability to make decisions again. He was shaking off the hold of the deeper dream state.

They passed the red castle on their way up the road.

“I'm glad I conjured up a Cap that reminded me where I need to go.”

“You didn't...”

“I have no idea what's wrong with me or with Ty or his dream vision, but every other Steve tried to get into my pants as soon as I met him,” he rambled.

“Tony!” Captain America Steve stopped, reached for his hand, shook him by the arm.

An embrace?

“You too?”

“No!” the man shouted, then deflated surprised. “That's not what I meant at all… You’re not...”

“Sorry,” Tony apologized. “I can't let myself be distracted again. Even by a perfect Steve like you.” His will was returning. The dress was slowly bleeding away, replaced by the red and gold of the armor. His heart beat faster. Now he could beat Ty. He could feel it.

“I know.” Cap gripped his shoulder, reassuring and supportive. “But I'm not a projection. Jocasta helped me get in the dream vision to get you out. I’m Steve. The _real_ Steve.”

He hadn't really listened to the projection, focusing instead on shaping the way around them with his will. That last part about Jocasta sank in though.

Suddenly it made sense. Color must be draining from his face.

“Jocasta? Steve? You're _Steve_?” Mortified he realized how Steve had found him. That Tony had _kissed_ him.

“Yes,” he said and made Tony look at him.

“I'm so sorry; when I kissed you I thought...” He wanted to sink into the earth and hide in shame.

“Concentrate,” Steve warned, keeping him on track.

But Tony was too embarrassed. Apologies raced through his mind chasing each other. The pathway in front of them narrowed as he lost concentration.

“Tony!” Then two hands clad in heavy red leather settled on his cheeks and he was kissed. He’d received so many kisses inside the dream, but he sensed immediately that this was different. Real and startling.

His eyes widened.

Steve pulled back. “There's time for this talk later. Now concentrate. Get us a door out of here. I want you out of here.”

“Yes,” Tony hissed, too happy to end this thing finally.

“No! You will not!” Ty appeared, a remote control in his hand. “This is my world and I still haven't all of your knowledge, Tony. Back down with you where you...”

He didn't get to say it. Tony blasted him with a repulsor ray at the same time as Steve's shield hit him in the chin.

The trees, the castle in the distance, the pathway – it all vanished suddenly.

“Get us a door,” Steve suggested with the most satisfied smirk.

And Tony thought up a door. It appeared easily.

“We'll talk?” he asked with some trepidation.

“When you're safe,” Steve returned and took his hand, then promised: “When you're safe and I can kiss you in person.”

They stepped through the gateway Tony had conjured up, hand in hand.

* * *

With a gasp Tony woke, strapped to the dream vision contraption that connected him to Ty; Ty, who was lying strapped in beside him, drooling.

A hand settled on his chest to keep him from sitting up too fast and Tony started ripping the cords and wires out of his own flesh to free himself, clawing blindly in his haste. 

“Easy, Tony. You're safe. Welcome back.”  
Tony stilled and looked up.

Steve's face lit up. There was no lust in his eyes, just gentle relief.

This was real.

It would take him a while to wrap his head around that.

“Hi,” Tony said when Steve had helped him get free of the machine.

“Hi, Shellhead.” Then Steve wrapped him in a very real and warm hug. “Good to have you back.”

“Thanks for getting me.”

“You got yourself. And you'll tell me all about it later.”

He was still scared of that. But he grinned.

Reality was so much better than Wonderland.

Remembering his knight in red royal garb he held up a hand to let Steve take it and help him fully to his feet. “Take me away then, my knight of the blue uniform.”

“It was a cute dress,” Steve said with a slight smirk and helped him stand, supported his weight when Tony could barely stand.

“Don’t get ideas,” Tony said and did not allow himself to blush. He was Tony Stark after all. When Steve blushed a bit, he added delightedly: “Blue was never my color.”

Steve audibly choked on his own breath and then held the door open for Tony, ushering him out of there. “I’ll keep it in mind for future reference,” he added.

Tony looked back to the dream vision, to Ty who looked like he had only succeeded in frying his own brain, and the room. But it was hard to feel anger right now when Steve was holding his hand. Real. Caring. Gentle.

“Should we alert someone, or…?” Tony asked.

“Leave him to fend for himself,” Steve said and ushered him out. 

And Tony was for the moment surprisingly okay with that. He had a feeling Ty would be back.

But he wasn’t afraid. 

He was still too surprised that Steve was holding his hand, that Steve had kissed him. 

_Thanks for letting me find my knight in shining armor. I’ve waited for him so long._

There was no enemy he couldn’t face with Steve at his side. Who needed dreams when they had that?

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/172666668339/down-the-rabbit-hole-and-straight-to-wonderland) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/601810.html).
> 
> And here is Alice!Tony from "Remote Control": 
> 
> And some scenes about how Tony got in the dream vision [HERE](https://imgur.com/iZYXqmk) and [HERE](https://imgur.com/dJKoUhU).


End file.
